As the growth in access to the internet continues, many web-sites are being developed to sell products via the internet: so called e-commerce. However, despite the proliferation of such sites, it is not noticeably any easier for prospective purchasers to find out information about products they want to purchase and to ensure they are getting a good deal when buying over the internet. For instance, if a prospective purchaser wishes to obtain a specific product, it is very time consuming to visit the vast range of sites from which it could be purchased and in each case to find the desired product and obtain the relevant information about the product in a useful and compatible format. For instance, a first site may offer products for sale in US Dollars whereas a second site may offer the same product for sale in Pounds Sterling.
It is an aim of preferred embodiments of the present invention to overcome at least one disadvantage of the prior art.